Royal break up
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Atobe cheated on Ryoma which let to a break up. Both of them moved on and meet again years later. Atobe isn't really over his old crush but Ryoma doesn't want to have anything to do with him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi

summary: Atobe cheated on Ryoma which let to a break up. Both of them moved on and meet again years later. Atobe isn't really over his old crush but Ryoma doesn't want to have anything to do with him.

Since this story was requested by animehphantom I hope you like the story.

For everyone else who reads the story I hope you like it too^^

Disclaimer: I have a few cookies those are mine, I have a big stuffed animal that's mine, prince of tennis isn't mine.

* * *

If Atobe broke up with someone he did it big preferably with a huge crowd watching.

Ryoma knew that when looked in disgust at his boyfriend for a year.

He hadn't even noticed him. He hadn't even cared when the door opened. He hadn't cared when Ryoma saw him, them.

It wasn't as bad as it could be after all it was only kissing.

Knowing Atobe, and Ryoma thought he knew Atobe pretty well, this could've been much worse.

Ryoma cleared his throat trying to get the attention of his boyfriend.

Atobe and the girl ignored it.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow for he was sure they both must've heard it. He sighed. He would talk to Atobe later he thought he would be sick if he would have to watch one more minute.

His stomach was acting weird it felt as if it had turned into a tennis ball and was bounced between two power players.

Ryoma left the room and walked downstairs. His eyes cold but he didn't cry because Atobe betrayed him he would never cry. He wouldn't cry for someone who didn't love him.

* * *

The week following the event was hell.

Ryoma and Atobe broke up.

Atobe got a girlfriend named Aya.

Ryoma got love letters from annoying fans. He didn't even read them he just threw them away. He focused on his studies and tennis and pushed Atobe to a far corner in his mind.

Tezuka was worried about Ryoma for he didn't seem like himself at all but his tennis got better so Tezuka thought it was just some weird phase and that whatever was bothering him would pass.

Most of the others didn't even notice the difference.

Momoshiro was the only one who knew why he was acting like this.

Ryoma walked to the tennis courts earlier than usual only to find Tezuka and Fuji already there.

"Echizen." Tezuka said as greeting.

"Echizen, nice you're early today. You think you can do that this weekend too?" Fuji chuckled.

Ryoma just nodded.

"Ne, you look tired." Fuji said suddenly.

Ooishi who had just come walking there ran to Ryoma. "Do you sleep enough? Are you getting sick, should you go home?" He said worried. "You shouldn't practice!"

Ryoma hadn't slept at all since he and Atobe broke up. He got up early because lying in bed bored him. He had already practiced tennis before he came here. He had been doing homework from 10 p.m. to 2 a.m. because he wasn't allowed to go outside after 10. He had tried to sleep from 2 to 4 but gave up and started reading tennis magazines. "I'm going to stretch if you keep on standing there buchou might get mad at you for neglecting you training."

Everyone scrambled and started practicing.

_

* * *

_

A few years had passed.

Echizen had never stopped practicing like crazy. He also finished a study psychology and was a pro in tennis now. He already won three of the four grand slams and he did many commercials.

If you asked around the world there were very few people who didn't know Echizen Ryoma.

Echizen had moved on he never thought about his first and last boyfriend. He still didn't sleep much but now because of completely other reasons. He was permanently busy.

"Tomorrow is the finals of the Australian open. If you win those you won all the grand slams." An excited woman around her forties said to the young idol. This woman happened to be Ryoma's manger.

Ryoma just nodded and continued playing with a tennis ball.

"Oh and next week we'll be going to Japan. There is a company there that would like you to do their commercials."

"Fine." Ryoma said barely interested.

"Great. I also thought you should take a bit of a break from tournaments for a while." She said.

"Don't wanna." Ryoma said. He never lost his bratty attitude.

"I never cared remember. If I say you're taking a break you're taking a break. I think you sleep too little and work too much. We'll be in Japan for two months. The shooting probably doesn't take more than a few weeks and it will barely take up your time so you pretty much have a break those two months."

Ryoma gritted his teeth but didn't protest because he knew he was going to lose the argument anyway.

The woman smiled brightly. "That's settles then. Good luck with your match tomorrow."

Ryoma grunted in reply and left the room.

_

* * *

_

In Japan.

Atobe Keigo was barely interested in his company. Sure he wanted to earn a lot of money and sure he worked to keep his company standing but all less important tasks he left to other people. He had people for everything and he had picked those people because they never disappointed him. He let them organize the things they needed to organize etc. He wanted to yell at them blame them for what they did but he didn't. He could never lose his dignity over something as irrelevant as this.

So what if his head of commercials picked a model that he used to date years ago?

What if he had to go and great him? What if he never really liked someone the way he liked this particular model? What if he had a girlfriend? It wasn't like he was still in love with the boy right?

And it wasn't like his head of commercials new about Atobe's old relationships right?

Atobe looked like he looked always on the outside but inside he was panicking. He was just thinking about the boy and he had to try his hardest to suppress a blush.

Someone knocked on the door politely. "Sir you have an appointment in fifteen minutes with the hired photographer."

"Yes. As soon as he comes sent him up." Atobe said still trying to figure out his thoughts.

About ten minutes later a knock on the door disturbed his thoughts once again.

"Come in." Atobe said.

The door opened and a young man with honey brown hair walked in. He had his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face. "Hello Atobe-san, it's been a long time."

Atobe tried to place the face and he took a good five minutes to finally recognize Fuji. "Fuji."

"Took you long enough." Fuji said still smiling. "So who's going to be my model?"

Atobe gave him the papers.

"Ryoma?" Fuji asked while opening his eyes. Fuji had heard about Atobe's and Ryoma's break up years back and he had disliked Atobe ever since. He knew that Atobe had a girlfriend but that never stopped him from toying with others. Fuji would protect Ryoma because for him Ryoma would always be a little brother.

"Fuji it has been a long time indeed. Shall we catch up and discuss the details of the commercials during lunch?" Atobe suggested.

Fuji nodded directing a glare at Atobe.

_

* * *

_

A few moments later.

Fuji looked around the place Atobe picked to have lunch.

It was big and it said 'commoners go away' in everything. Everything was expensive and the menu consisted of French cuisine.

Fuji didn't like the place but he knew better than to say it. He wanted to talk to Atobe and he wasn't going to let this chance walk just because he didn't like the place.

Atobe decided to start with a bit of small talk. "So how's your life."

"Fine. I have a nice job as you probably noticed and I live together with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. He's still the same boyfriend I had in high school."

"It surprised me Tezuka holds out with you this long." Atobe said trademark smirk. "So do you still have contact with your old team mates?"

"Of course. Eiji has an ice cream shop so I step by at least once a week. Tezuka and I still go out to eat Sushi at Taka's place every now and again. And the others we see at least once a month. That excludes Ryoma because he's busy but we call and mail a lot. " Fuji said smiling. "What about you?"

"Ore-sama is fine. He rarely sees his team mates other than Oshitari and Kabaji for they work for Ore-sama." Atobe said.

"Ah." Fuji said staring at his food. He disliked French food because it had a huge lack of spices and it all tasted the same to him.

Atobe didn't really know how to continue the conversation when he decided to start a conversation once again Fuji beat him to it.

"Why did you choose Ryoma for the commercials?" Fuji said opening his eyes and staring at Atobe.

"He's the best and Ore-sama only approves of the best." Atobe replied not wanting to admit that he didn't want Ryoma as a model. Atobe wanted to faint due to the pressure of Fuji's glare but he acted cool.

"Wasn't Ryoma the best earlier?" Fuji replied.

Atobe froze. He never guessed Ryoma would tell anyone about Atobe cheating on him. He thought Ryoma's pride wouldn't stand for that.

Ryoma never told Fuji but Fuji wasn't stupid and figured it out for himself.

Fuji glared at Atobe. "Why?"

Atobe smirked. "Because Ore-sama could find someone better."

"Really now?" Fuji said. "What about now?"

"This is something completely different." Atobe replied.

"You'll never get it back. Ryoma still dislikes you." Fuji said in an ice cold voice.

"He accepted the modeling." Atobe said to defend himself.

"Knowing Ryoma he didn't even look at whose request it was." Fuji said barely interested.

"I can get Ryoma back any time." Atobe said.

"Prove it." Fuji said calmly. He hated Atobe for hurting Ryoma and he would do everything to make this hard for Atobe. "And you should stop calling Ryoma that."

"What?"

"Ryoma. You should call him Echizen you're not his friend or anything." Fuji said.

"I'll call Ryoma Ryoma until he says I'm not allowed to."

"Then you should start getting used to calling him Echizen." Fuji said putting some bills on the table and left without having eaten even one bite of the expensive French food.

_

* * *

_

In Australia

Ryoma easily hit back all the shots his opponent threw at him. He had better matches in junior high. Maybe it was good he was going back to Japan he could play against Tezuka again and maybe Fuji and Yukimura and Sanada if he could find him. Ryoma hadn't included Atobe. He never wanted to see Atobe again.

The thought of Atobe still made him livid for some reason. No one had hurt his pride like Atobe did. Stupid monkey king.

Ryoma's opponent was completely out of breath. He didn't understand why but he had never seen Ryoma play this aggressive before.

In less than 15 minutes Ryoma had slaughtered his opponent and won his final grand slam title.

_A little while later_

Ryoma was staring out the window of the plane and was already imagining his matches against his old rivals.

Next to him his manager was happily talking about all the good thing of this break and how much of an honor it was to be the model for this company,

Ryoma hadn't even asked which company it was. He stopped doing that since he had no say in it anyway.

"Which school did you use to go to anyway?" His manager asked.

"Seigaku." Ryoma replied simply.

"I was curious because the photographer and the owner of the company both are just two years older than you so you might know them. For the both of them lived in Tokyo biggest part of their life."

"Ah."

"Do the names Fuji Shuusuke and Atobe Keigo mean something to you?"

Ryoma had just opened a can of phonta and had just taken a sip. He wanted to spit out the liquid but he swallowed it. "What?" He asked with big eyes.

"So you know them." The manager said happily. "That's good that makes the work a lot easier. You completely hated the last photographer and you scared him all the way to the other side of the country." His manager said chuckling at the thought.

Ryoma wasn't happy and if his manager had looked she could've seen him sulking but of course she didn't look.

* * *

Anyways hope you liked it. Please review critic is more than welcome for it'll help em improve the story.. I hope.

thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah chapter two I hope you like it^^

Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting etc (yes I still need a word for putting this on your story alert list.)^^

I'm glad you liked the first chapter animehphantom I hope you like this one as well.

discalimer: I still own nada.

* * *

Ryoma glared daggers.

Atobe stood there as cool as possible.

Fuji just smiled and ignored it all.

Ryoma's manager was hitting her head against the wall.

"Ryoma." Atobe started.

"Echizen." Ryoma corrected.

Atobe twitched. "How cold."

"We're no friends remember." Ryoma said coolly.

"We used to date." Atobe said as if that was a valid argument.

"And you made it clear we didn't need each other." Ryoma bit back.

"This is unimportant. Let's start with the shoot. Ryoma can you get changed. Atobe can you shut up and leave. I'll give you the pictures after the shoot because it's sure to fail when you're there." Fuji said interrupting their discussion.

"Ore-sama apologizes but he didn't quite get what you were saying." Atobe said suppressing the urge to twitch.

"That I want you to leave so we can start the photo shoot." Fuji said still smiling.

"Ore-sama doesn't see why he can't stay to watch."

"I'm sure you have a busy life and wasting precious time shouldn't be something you do. That and when you're around Ryoma radiates anger and that would ruin the pictures." Fuji said opening his eyes.

Ryoma's manager looked surprised. She was used to Ryoma not getting along with the photographer but he seemed to be friends with this one. She still felt the hate radiating and was surprised Ryoma hadn't thrown a fit yet.

Fuji also was surprised Ryoma acted the way he did. He had expected Ryoma to at least act bratty and be mocking Atobe but he didn't.

"Ryoma are you okay?" Ryoma's manager asked.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"You aren't acting like your bratty self."

"I'm only acting bratty as you call it around people I like. That excludes monkey king."

Atobe was boiling with anger and Fuji was chuckling softly.

His manager smiled. "That would be the closed you ever got to complementing me." She chuckled.

"Che." Ryoma replied.

Fuji chuckled. "Then let's go outside."

"Outside?" Ryoma asked bored.

"Atobe said the shoot would be outside."

"Ah." Ryoma replied annoyed.

"Ryo-" Atobe started.

"Echizen." Ryoma corrected once again. "I'm only here because Serena accepted the job. I do not care if it brings any profit to your company or not. The only reason why I won't completely mess things up is because that would ruin Shuusuke-senpai's reputation."

Atobe blinked. He never expected Ryoma to be this cold. He didn't plan on starting a romantic affair with Ryoma but he wanted to at least return to a status somewhere close to friends. He realized he had a long way to go and Fuji being here didn't help. He had messed up everything with Fuji some time ago already.

Fuji probably only was here for revenge.

Fuji and Ryoma had left the room already and Atobe planned on following them but he realized there was still another presence in the room.

"You and Ryoma used to date?" the woman asked. "I always thought Ryoma was tennis sexual."

Atobe looked at the woman. "You're Ryoma's manager right?"

"Ah yes. I'm Serena Swan or Swan Serena."

"You're American?" Atobe asked surprised because they had been talking in Japanese.

"Half English half Japanese." Serena replied. "But I was curious as to why you two broke up. He never mentioned your name."

Atobe laughed. "He probably never mentioned anyone."

"He mentioned someone named Tezuka and someone named Momo and I realized a bit late he actually once mentioned Fuji-san as well." She said thinking. "And Yukimura and Sanada." She tapped her index finger against her cheek. "I guess that's because they're old rivals. Did you ever play tennis?"

"Yes. The brat and I met each other through tennis." Atobe said. He was crestfallen because Ryoma never mentioned him before his manager.

"Ah. Why did you break up?" Serena had a lot of questions and this was a good one to start with.

Atobe sighed silently. He was going to have many opponents if he wanted to get Ryoma back as a friend maybe if he explained her the whole story she would be on his side. So he told her the story.

She laughed when she heard the about their first meeting, their match, and the bet but as the story progressed she got more serious. "You screwed up big time. I can't believe the brat actually has a reason to dislike you." She says with a sigh. "I understand you want to clear things up but you really go at it the wrong way. I'm not at your side but I'm not against you either. All I know is that you deserve a chance to clear this up. With that I'll help you. If he still hates you after that it's not my business." She smiled. "But I also know Ryoma might not want to see you right now. Take it slow."

Atobe couldn't believe he was actually taking someone's advice but he nodded nonetheless.

"Now I'll think I'll see how our miraculous shortie is doing." Serena said smiling while walking towards the garden.

Atobe didn't question how she knew the way, nor did he question how Ryoma thought about the nick name, or if she really decided everything. He just watched her walk towards the garden without following her.

* * *

Ryoma had changed and Fuji was amusing himself while taking pictures of Ryoma.

"You know I usually need some time to get used to a new model but you're unexpectedly easy." Fuji said happy with his first few pictures. "Guess you're an exception in everything."

"Ryoma usually hates his photographers you're also an exceptional case." Serena said.

"Where have you been?" Ryoma asked annoyed.

"Talking to your new boss."

"He's not my boss." Ryoma said angry.

"Yeah yeah I know." Serena said mocking him.

Ryoma flung the tennis bag over his shoulder. "Tch."

"That was a nice picture." Fuji said happily.

Ryoma turned to fully face him. "Tch."

Fuji happily took another picture. "Nice."

"Fuji-senpai."

"Shuusuke."

"Shuusuke-senpai. I can't believe that was a nice picture." Ryoma said clearly annoyed.

"For the job, no. For blackmail material, yes."

Ryoma grumbled but didn't complain. He was used to Fuji by now.

Fuji chuckled. "Ne Ryoma," Fuji started.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Tezuka and I are going to Taka-san's place for dinner. I believe most of the old regulars are coming. They haven't seen you in some time you should come."

Ryoma looked at his manager. Usually when he stayed somewhere with his manager they ate dinner together and discussed thing that had to be done next day.

"You should Ryoma. I'm sure you'd like to see your old friends again." She smiled.

"Swan-san was it right?" Fuji asked.

"Serena is fine."

"Ah I'm sure no one would mind if you also came." Fuji said.

Serena smiled. "I heard they all are amazing tennis players I would love to meet you old team." she said facing Fuji and Ryoma at the same time.

They both nodded and with that it was decided, Serena would meet the ex-seigaku regulars.

* * *

Atobe watched from a distance. He still had to come up with a plan to make Ryoma at least accept him as a friend. He knew Fuji would do anything to get in his way and that he didn't have the chance to see Ryoma without Fuji any time soon.

And since Fuji knew about Atobe's plan Atobe had to be extra careful because Fuji would be watching him.

He sighed this was going to be hard.

Time to call an old rival for advice.

* * *

"OCHIBI!" Eiji squealed as he saw Ryoma.

Ryoma skillfully dodged Eiji's glomp attack and looked at the other people in the room. The first person he acknowledged was his all precious buchou. "Buchou." He said while politely nodding his head.

Momo didn't seem happy by this. "Aren't you going to greet your best friend first? That's no way to treat an old friend." He said catching Ryoma in a headlock.

"Momo Echizen needs to breath." Ooishi said worried.

"Baka Momoshiri." Kaidoh hissed.

"What did you call me stupid viper." Momo said angry.

Serena chuckled as she saw all Ryoma's old friends. Yes she was happy she had taken Ryoma back to Japan. She almost feared the boy didn't have any friends. Guess she was wrong.

Taka looked worried at everything until his eye fell on Serena. "I'm Kawamura Takashi." He said holding out his hand to Serena.

"Swan Serena." Serena said taking his hand. "But Serena will do. I'm Ryoma's manager."

The others immediately introduced themselves.

Serena's eyes lit up when she was introduced to the people Ryoma deemed worthy opponents. "I heard you all used to be tennis players did none of you pursue a career as a professional player?"

They shook their head.

"But it's a shame Sanada didn't pursue tennis, such a shame." Momo said.  
Serena raised an eyebrow.

"He used to be one of the best players in Japan." Taka explained.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow as to why Atobe wasn't called but didn't say anything.

"But we already knew Sanada would take over his parents company." Ooishi said.

"By the way why are you back in Japan Ryoma and why didn't you tell anyone?" Momo asked.

"Job." Ryoma said.

"He's Atobe's model and I'm the photographer." Fuji said.

As the name Atobe was said there was a complete silence.

Momo wanted to curse but a warning look from Tezuka was enough to stop him.

"You work for Atobe?" Ooishi asked worried.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow something was wrong here and he wanted to know what. He knew if he wanted to know it was useless to ask it now he had to ask Momo or Eiji when they were alone.

Fuji had his eyes open and looked at Momo.

Serena was praised to be one of the most observant people around and she knew something was wrong here and that it had to do something with Atobe. She also noticed that as long as Tezuka or Fuji was here no one would say what it was. She smiled. "I accepted the job for Ryoma. Isn't it funny how old rivals can work together like that." She already knew the reaction she would get but she wanted hints from it.

Fuji glared at her.

Momo snorted and excused himself to curse somewhere else.

Kaidoh hissed and glared at her.

Tezuka didn't react at all.

Taka fidgeted with a knife he had in his hand.

Inui stopped taking notes for one second before continuing.

Eiji choked in a drink.

Ooishi just looked away.

Yes something was really wrong.

* * *

"Atobe, it's strange to have you calling me."

Atobe grumbled. "Do you think there's a way Ore-sama can make up with Ryoma?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not if the Tezuka or any of the others tells him what happened when he left."

"And if Ore-sama can prevent them from telling him."

"Still a slim chance."

Atobe sighed.

"Shall I ask Gen-chan to talk to Tezuka."

"Ore-sama can just imagine that conversation."

"They always had a way to communicate without saying too much."

Atobe sighed. "I messed up didn't I?"

"No Ore-sama?" The voice chuckled. "And yes you messed up big time."

Atobe sighed again. "Weird. Isn't it?"

"That the all perfect you messed up? No I'm used to it by now."

"Ore-sama is offended."

"I know. That's why I said it."

"Ore-sama is going to think of something to make it up to the Seigaku regulars."

"Think hard. See you sometime."

"Yes."

Atobe sighed. This wasn't fair he knew he messed up but it wasn't completely his fault now was it?

"Keigo?" A girl walked in the room.

"What?" Atobe asked annoyed.

"Who was that?"

"A friend."

The girl sighed. "I don't think you can ever make it up to the Seigaku regulars you're too stupid for that."

"Say what?" Atobe said.

The girl grinned. "You know that Tezuka-san will never forgive you and neither will Fuji-san. Momo will probably not forgive you either any time soon."

Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to talk to someone, best start with Ooishi-san. He will not lose his temper and he will probably hear you out. He isn't a bad person and he forgives mistakes easily." She tapped a finger against her lip as if thinking and then smiled. "Otherwise you can always talk to Inui-san."

"The data freak?"

"He yes." She smiled. "He is probably not as biased as the others and he probably knows most of the story already."

Atobe vaguely wondered why he even listened to this girl. He was not being himself taking advice from others.

* * *

this was chapter 2 hope you liked it please review flames and randomness are also welcome:P


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi... I wrote a lot today so I think my writersblock is cured^^

Anyways thanks for reviewing favoriting etc^^

I own nothing.... I know dissapointing but I just don't.

please enjoy^^

* * *

Atobe looked outside to the photo shoot. He knew he was distracted by Ryoma and that he wouldn't get any work done if he kept on looking at Ryoma. He sighed as he looked down at his papers once again. He wanted to fire the person who hired Ryoma but he was the one who signed the paper without looking who it was.

A slight knock on the door disturbed his thinking.

He opened the door to find his dear friend Yukimura Seiichi. How the two ever got friends was beyond everyone but no one said anything about it.

"Keigo long time no see." Yukimura chuckled as he looked outside. "I can see how this is a distraction."

Atobe groaned. This wasn't what he needed.

"Genichirou and Tezuka are having a match this afternoon. I asked him to strike up a conversation."

"He probably would anyway because Tezuka would never start talking."

"True." Yukimura chuckled. "But I think I'll go down and ask Ryoma-chan for a match."

Atobe groaned.

Yukimura chuckled happily. "So is Fuji fine with working for you?"

"He accepted it himself."

"Ryoma didn't?"

"No his manager did it for him."

"Poor poor Ryoma."

Atobe groaned again. "Can you stop calling him that?"

Yukimura laughed. "He told you to stop calling him Ryoma?" Yukimura laughed even louder when Atobe didn't reply. "I can't even imagine how mad he's when he hears what you've done to Tezuka. I would almost tell him just to see it."Yukimura had to hold on to the table to stop himself from falling over and rolling on the floor laughing. "Who would've thought he could hold a grudge for that long."

"Ore-sama demands of you to stop laughing." Atobe said as calm as possible while trying to suppress a twitch. "And you won't tell him."

Yukimura tried to stabilize himself and stop laughing. He still had a hard time doing so however.

Atobe looked at him annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Yukimura said still smirking. "How about we go for lunch now and work on a strategy?"

Atobe nodded throwing one last glance outside before following Yukimura.

* * *

Ryoma pouted. "Let's take a break I'm tired."

"Saa, I guess it would ruin the pictures if you're tired." Fuji chuckled. "We can take a break."

"Thank you." Ryoma said bored. He fell down on the grass and just closed his eyes.

"This is no place to sleep Ryoma." Fuji said opening his eyes. "You shouldn't sleep anywhere were Atobe can reach you."

"Why not?" Ryoma asked bored. "It's not like he'll do anything." He still had his eyes closed and he didn't see Fuji boiling with anger.

"Atobe is unpredictable he might hurt you."

"Tch. He's a bastard and an idiot but he wouldn't hurt someone without reason."Ryoma said bored. It wasn't his style to explain people to each other but he wanted to sleep and he probably wouldn't get the chance till Fuji understood.

"Then what was the reason he cheated on you?" Fuji said with venom in his voice.

Ryoma opened his eyes. "He got bored."

Fuji wanted to scream at Ryoma but he stopped himself. "Saa," He paused for a while before continuing. "It's not a good reason though."

"I never said he needed to have a good reason just a reason." Ryoma countered.

Fuji sighed. "Saa, if you say so." He decided to change the subject for a bit. "Since your manager isn't here feel like eating lunch with me?"

"Is Tezuka-buchou coming?" Ryoma asked hopeful.

"I believe he had a match with Sanada today but if I ask I'm sure they're both willing to come." Fuji smiled.

"Ah."

"Shall I call them?" Fuji asked chuckling.

"Sure, whatever." Ryoma answered stoic as ever.

Fuji grabbed his phone and called Tezuka while staring at Ryoma lying on the grass with his eyes closed.

* * *

Sanada and Tezuka had just finished their match when Tezuka's phone ringed.

Tezuka just opened the phone without saying anything.

"_Saa Kunimitsu do you want to eat lunch with Ryoma and me. You should take Sanada."_

Tezuka turned to face Sanada. "Want to eat lunch with Ryoma and Shuusuke?"

Sanada just nodded.

"Hn." Tezuka said as in affirmation.

"_Great then I'll see you in twenty minutes."_

Tezuka knew he didn't need to tell where.

Fuji was known for always going to the same place when he decided where to eat lunch.

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "I heard Fuji-kun works for Atobe now."

Tezuka didn't reply but Fuji would've noticed Tezuka tensed a bit and that his eyes got a bit darker.

"Are you fine with that?"

"It's Shuusuke's choice and he can take care of himself."

"We all thought the same about you." Sanada said.

Tezuka didn't reply but he knew it was true.

"Atobe was just confused back then." Sanada said still trying to figure out Tezuka's thoughts. "He won't try anything."

Tezuka glared at Sanada. "There's a reason why you tell me this?"

"Yukimura would like Atobe and Ryoma to make up." Sanada said calmly.

Tezuka's glared some more. "Why?"

"You wanted the same at first right?"

Tezuka didn't reply.

Sanada sighed. Why had he ever agreed when Yukimura asked him to help Atobe.

* * *

"I agree with her. You best start telling your story to Ooishi or Inui." Yukimura chuckled. "You picked a smart girlfriend with a bad attitude."

Atobe sighed. "Ooishi will tell Kikumaru and that's not ideal."

"I agree Kikumaru is also still angry." Yukimura smiled at the waitress as she brought the tea.

The waitress looked as if she was close to fainting.

"So best talk to Inui." Yukimura continued as the waitress was gone.

"Ore-sama doesn't like him." Atobe whined.

Yukimura chuckled again. "I believe you dislike the biggest part of the ex-seigaku regulars."

"Ore-sama liked Tezuka and Fuji. Ore-sama tolerated Ooishi. " Atobe paused.

"And you loved Ryoma." Yukimura smiled. "Yeah Yeah I know."

"Do not finish Ore-sama's sentences it makes us look like an old married couple."

Yukimura just chuckled.

* * *

"Buchou, Sanada-senpai." Ryoma greeted.

Tezuka nodded his head in response.

"Ryoma, Fuji." Sanada greeted back.

"I want to play a match against you." Ryoma said getting straight to the point.

Sanada blinked surprised. He had almost forgotten how blunt Ryoma was.

Tezuka almost smiled. Note the almost.

"Saa Ryoma you're busy for a while with work." Fuji said teasing. "Will you still be in Japan after that?"

Ryoma nodded bored.

"Great." Shuusuke smiled. "You should visit Seigaku. They made it to the second place in the nationals last year."

"Only the second place?"

"Shitenhouji crushed them."

Ryoma groaned.

"But they're better this year. They might get National champions this year again."

Sanada coughed. He felt out of place in this conversation.

"I'm sorry Sanada." Fuji said happy. He didn't sound sorry at all. "I know you still believe Rikkaidai will make a comeback."

"How's tennis for you?" Sanada asked Ryoma. He completely ignored the chuckling Fuji.

"Fine. But I don't have any matches soon."

"We could play a match tomorrow after work." Fuji beamed.

Ryoma smirked. "I'll crush you though."

"Saa." Fuji smiled. He wanted to avoid Atobe and Ryoma talking alone at all cost and he had the strange feeling Ryoma's manager wasn't on his side.

"Deal." Ryoma smirked.

"You two coming as well?" Fuji asked overly happy.

Tezuka just nodded.

Sanada seemed to think. "I would have to ask Seiichi."

"Tell him to come as well." Fuji beamed.

Sanada shrugged as he searched out his phone to call Yukimura.

* * *

Yukimura was just explaining the plan to Atobe as his phone vibrated. "Just a sec." He said as he picked up and walked somewhere outside to quietly have his phone call. "Moshi moshi."

"_Care to have a match with Ryoma tomorrow?"_

"Always." Yukimura smirked. He would've been offended by the lack of a proper greeting but he knew Sanada and this was interesting enough to procrastinate the discussion. "What time?"

You could hear a muffled conversation on the background before Sanada answered. _"Around four. Tezuka and Fuji are coming as well."_

"Ah nice. Sure. Then see you tonight and say hi to everyone there. Bye bye."

"_Will do. Bye."_

Yukimura ended the call to walk back to a clearly annoyed Atobe. "Gomena Keigo."

"You shouldn't pick up a phone when you´re in Ore-sama's glorious company."

Yukimura chuckled. "I'm going to have a tennis match with Ryoma tomorrow."

Atobe snorted (elegantly if that's possible).

"Aren't you happy?"

"Why would I be happy?"

"Now I have direct influence on Ryoma."

Atobe would roll his eyes but he didn't because it's just unlike Atobe.

"I would take you along but Tezuka and Fuji are coming." Yukimura smiled when Atobe didn´t react.

"Can't be helped." Atobe said annoyed.

"It's such a shame you almost seem sober when you're drunk."

"You don't have to remind Ore-sama."

* * *

Ryoma and Fuji were packing their stuff.

"I like the pictures we shot today." Fuji said happily looking at his camera.

"Tch." Ryoma said bored.

"Ryoma." Serena said happily waving Ryoma over.

Ryoma grumbled a bit before walking over.

"Atobe-san would like to have a word with you." She cheered.

Fuji who heard that looked up with a face in-between annoyance and surprise. "About work I take. Shouldn't I be there as well?"

Serena already noticed Fuji's plan and hers didn't work well together. "Nope, just Ryoma."

"Shall I come with you?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

Ryoma planned on nodding when Serena stopped him.

"Could I see the pictures you made so far?"

Fuji wanted to protest but Serena was his type of person and ignored very form of protest while shooing Ryoma towards Atobe's office.

"Ryoma!" Fuji called. "We are supposed to be at the courts at 4."

"Ryoma can be a little late you can explain right?" Serena argued.

Fuji was silently boiling but remained smiling on the outside. "I'll see you at the courts as soon as possible."

Ryoma walked away and missed Fuji's concerned glace and Serena's smirk.

* * *

Atobe was pacing round the room.

What if Ryoma didn't listen? What if he walked away? What if he would still be angry?

Atobe would never admit this but he was worried/nervous. He never experienced anything like this because he was always sure he would get what he wanted. This was a new experience for him and he didn't like it at all.

Ryoma knocked twice before entering the room. Once inside he glared at Atobe. "What is it?"

Atobe felt the words get stuck in his throat. "Can we talk?"

"We are." Ryoma said annoyed.

"About seven years ago."

"No."

"But..."

"There's nothing to say and if there is I'm not interested." Ryoma said. He was curious what Atobe wanted to say but he didn't want to listen to him. He believed it would be a sad excuse anyway.

"Ryoma listen!" Atobe started.

"Echizen." Ryoma bit. "And I'm not interested." He said turning for the door.

Atobe ran to him quickly and grabbed his wrist. "Ryoma wait."

Ryoma turned to him annoyed. "Let. Me. Go." He said clearly pissed.

Atobe kissed Ryoma that instant. He had always used that way to shut Ryoma up and make him listen.

Ryoma for a second melted in the familiar feeling of the kiss before realizing he was close to kissing back. He then pushed Atobe away and glared. "....Doing?" Ryoma said through clenched teeth.

Atobe was surprised with himself for a second before regaining his composure and smirking. "You want to talk now?"

"No!" Ryoma screamed before pulling his arm from Atobe and walking out the door and slamming it in Atobe's face.

Atobe stood there dumbstruck for a while before whispering to himself. "Wrong approach."

Ryoma ran down the halls. He was somewhere in-between sad and angry. He remembered how much he had loved Atobe once, how much it hurt when he noticed Atobe just played with him. He was angry with Atobe for playing with him and with himself for almost falling for it again. "This sucks." He whispered.

* * *

Sanada and Tezuka had been playing against each other with Yukimura as umpire for a when Fuji came.

"Where's Ryoma?" Tezuka asked.

"He had a meeting with Atobe." Fuji answered. "He'll be here soon."

"And you let him go?" Tezuka asked. "Alone?"

"I didn't have much of a choice." Fuji said annoyed.

Yukimura sighed. This might take longer than he thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ Please review it makes me happy^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi^^

You might think I have an updating fever but after this I'll be gone for a week and I didn't want to leave you'll with nothing to read.

Anyways I'm soooo sorry for not updating in such a long time I got stuck after a few words.

Anyways again thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting etc^^

disclaimer: I still own nada

* * *

When Ryoma arrived at the courts he looked as if he ran for hours.

"Ryoma!" Fuji shrieked the moment he noticed Ryoma. "Are you okay? Did Atobe do something?" Fuji opened his eyes and the glinted dangerously.

"I'm fine." Ryoma said annoyed. "So who wants to play?"

Yukimura immediately got his racket. "Let's play."

"One set match." Ryoma said.

"Let's make a bet." Yukimura smirked.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I have a friend who wants to go on a date with you. You'll have to go on a blind date with my friend if you lose." Yukimura smiled.

"I won't lose." Ryoma said bored. "What do I get when I win?"

Yukimura shrugged at this. "I don't really care. What do you want?"

"You'll have to buy my phonta for a month." Ryoma smirked.

"Really all you think about is tennis, phonta and kurapin isn't it?" Fuji said amused.

Ryoma didn't reply.

"Deal." Yukimura smirked.

The match was pretty tough.

"7-6." Fuji said with a huge smile. "Yukimura wins."

Ryoma was on the ground completely exhausted.

Yukimura was also breathing heavy but he was at least smiling happily.

"So who am I dating?" Ryoma asked slightly annoyed.

"Blind date." Yukimura said. "Do you know what that means?"

Ryoma groaned.

"Great!" Yukimura beamed. "It'll be a dinner."

* * *

"You seem annoyed."

Atobe groaned. "Ore-sama made his mistake bigger."

"Don't say Ore-sama. It's annoying." The girl sighed. "We've been dating for over a month now. Just say I."

"Fine." Atobe grumbled.

"Great. Now what did you do?"

"I kissed the brat."

"I saw that coming."

"You did?"

"Girls intuition." She said tapping her index finger against her cheek. "You didn't talk to Ooishi or Inui yet?"

"I didn't." Atobe said annoyed.

"You should." She said. "Or even better talk to Tezuka-san."

"Tezuka?"

"Yes explain him everything."

"Ryoma walked away what makes you think Tezuka wouldn't."

"Girls intuition." She said smiling.

Atobe smirked. He knew her intuition usually was right.

"Tezuka-san doesn't walk away from anything, right?" She smiled. "Anyway, I'm going see Momo today. See you in a few hours."

* * *

Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he stared at the caller's id.

"Who is it?" Fuji whispered.

"Atobe."

Fuji shot up. "What does he want?" Fuji snapped as he pulled the phone from Tezuka's hand. "What do you want?" He hissed in the phone.

"_Fuji, can ore-sama speak to Tezuka?"_

"No." Fuji hung up.

Tezuka looked at Fuji.

Fuji for once was clearly boiling with anger. He had his eyes opened and the sparkled dangerously.

"Shuusuke." Tezuka said warningly.

Fuji glared at him but stopped as soon as he realized he was glaring at Tezuka. "I'm sorry."

Tezuka just nodded before putting the phone back.

"I just can't stand him."

"Yukimura says he was drunk."

"Saa." Fuji said now a little calmer.

"Yukimura wants Atobe and Ryoma together again."

Fuji's eyes shot open once again. He wasn't stupid and could put one and one together.

Tezuka wasn't stupid either but he missed the equation.

"I think it's not a good idea to let Ryoma go on that blind date."

With that Tezuka finally caught on.

* * *

"Ann-chan!" Momo said happily as Ann came running towards him.

"Hi." Ann said smiling happily.

"How are you?" Momo said. He was somewhat nervous. He hadn't been on a 'date' with Ann in weeks and she was supposed to have a boyfriend. Wait this wasn't a date.

She smiled brightly as she looked at Momo's face. "You're nervous." She smiled.

"Ann-chan, is it okay that you're here with me even if it's not a date."

"It's a date."

Momo could slam his head to the nearest streetlight. He so could've seen this coming. "Ann-chan, you have a boyfriend."

Ann just shrugged. "You might want to forgive Keigo sometime."

Momo started boiling from anger. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?"

"I think I like Keigo and Echizen together."

"But the two of you are dating."

"You know we don't like each other that way."

"Atobe cheated on Ryoma." Momo said through clenched teeth.

"I know."

"Ann-chan." Momo said seriously. "I won't let Ryoma get hurt."

Ann just shrugged. "Let's go shopping I saw this really pretty necklace." Ann said before pulling Momo with her towards the shops she was talking about.

* * *

Yukimura smirked as Ryoma was standing in front of him.

Ryoma looked pretty normal. He wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt. But Ryoma couldn't be normal he just had to look completely hot even wearing something simple like that.

"I'll bring you there; he'll bring you back home."

"He?"

"That isn't a problem right?" Yukimura smiled. "I mean you dated Atobe before."

"That was a mistake."

"What makes you say that?"

"He cheated on me." Ryoma said casually.

"He might've had a reason."

"He got bored."

"Other than that."

"He said it himself."

Yukimura sighed. "Well let's go."

Ryoma shrugged before following Yukimura to his car.

The drive there was completely silent.

After about twenty minutes Yukimura spoke. "Well we're here. Be nice."

"Tch." Ryoma replied before walking out the car. Somehow he got distracted by the place they were standing in front. "You could've warned me." Ryoma mumbled bitter while looking at the place.

It was clearly an expensive place made for people with two much money and a bad taste.

"What was that?" Yukimura asked smiling.

"Nothing." Ryoma said as he felt the murderous aura from the older boy.

"Great. The reservation is on your name. Wait there he'll be here soon. Since he didn't expect you to pay he said it'll be he'll pay."

Ryoma grumbled. "I'm a boy I don't need to be treated like a girl."

Yukimura chuckled. "You were the girl in Atobe's and your relationship."

Ryoma glared at him darkly. "Whatever."

"I'll be gone then."

Ryoma sighed and walked in and immediately a penguin (waiter) walked up to him.

"Did you have any reservations?" the penguin asked.

Ryoma nodded.

"Name."

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Ah yes." The penguin said when he looked in a book that appeared out of nowhere. "Please follow me."

Ryoma slumped down in the chair which earned him a disapproving look of the penguin. He rolled his eyes before closing them bored. He's been in this kind of restaurants before with Atobe and Atobe would always scold him about how he acted.

"Brat, stop acting like a peasant." Kinda like that.

Suddenly Ryoma's eyes shot open.

Atobe was standing in front of Ryoma with a look Ryoma couldn't quite place.

Ryoma glared at Atobe and the penguin quickly left. "What do you want now?"

"A chance to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"There's no us and there won't be an us ever again."

"For tonight there is. And since the date lasts till Ore-sama brings you home there will be an us for quite some time."

"Walk to hell."

"Ore-sama will forgive you for saying that if you sit down properly now and act as a civil person."

"What if I don't want and don't need your forgiveness?" Ryoma sneered.

Atobe called the penguin back and ordered for the both of them not giving Ryoma a chance to choose his own dinner.

Ryoma glared at Atobe.

"About…" Atobe started.

"I do not want to hear it." Ryoma said through clenched teeth. "If you want to cry about it go to someone else because I'm not interested."

Atobe looked clearly angry.

Ryoma decided to just ignore Atobe the rest of the evening and Atobe wasn't pleased.

The dinner was silent thanks to Ryoma.

Ryoma hated the food but he didn't say a thing about it. He didn't want to talk to this ex-boyfriend.

Fuji was knocking on Yukimura's door angry.

Sanada opened the door with a stoic expression. "Seiichi isn't home."

"Where is he?"

"He's bringing Echizen to his date."

"Where?" Fuji hissed.

Sanada gulped as the temperature dropped.

"Where?"

"I don't know." Sanada answered. He was used to Yukimura so he knew how to control his voice in this sort of situations.

Fuji opened his eyes and the temperature dropped again. "Is he bringing Ryoma to Atobe?"

"Yes." Sanada answered fearing for his life.

Fuji had a sweet smile. "Would it be okay if we waited here until Yukimura gets back?"

Sanada nodded and let them in. He left them in the living room to make tea.

Tezuka arched an eyebrow.

"Tezuka what do you think Echizen is doing?"

"I'm not sure. He's a bit childish sometimes."

"If Atobe does anything stupid I'll kill him." Fuji hissed.

"Then have you already found a way to hide the body?" Yukimura asked as he popped up out of nowhere.

"Where's Ryoma." Fuji said softly but it seemed as if he was screaming.

"On a date."

"With Atobe?" Fuji asked.

"Yes." Yukimura beamed.

"If he does something to Ryoma I'll make your life a living hell." Fuji hissed.

Yukimura chuckled.

"Where are they?"

"When I dropped Ryoma off they were at one of Atobe's favorite restaurants. Where they are now, I have no clue." Yukimura said innocently.

Fuji got up and grabbed the first sharp thing he laid his eyes on.

Yukimura chuckled. "Maybe they'll both enjoy it."

Fuji growled.

Tezuka got the scissors from Fuji's hands and gave them to Sanada. "Let's wait this out for now. If he does something stupid I'm sure Ryoma can take care of it himself."

Sanada was happy there was a sensible person in the room other then himself.

Ryoma ran from the table to the bathroom.

Atobe blinked a few times as he noticed his tablemate was gone. "Ryoma get back here!"

"Echizen." Sounded a weak voice from the bathroom.

"Get back here!" Atobe said annoyed.

"I don't feel well. What the hell was in the food?" Ryoma hissed back in a still somewhat weak voice.

"Eh?" Atobe said unintelligently. Then Atobe heard the sound of someone throwing up. He blinked. "This isn't funny brat." He said clearly worried now.

Ryoma walked out. His face was wet and his eyes half lidded. "What now monkey king?" Ryoma asked annoyed before turning around and walking in the bathroom again.

Atobe stressed he never had seen the brat ill and he didn't know what to do.

"Bring me home." Ryoma hissed.

"Eh yes Ore-sama'll call his chauffeur." Atobe answered grabbing his phone.

Ryoma turned around once again and walked in the bathroom again.

Atobe who didn't want the background noise of someone throwing up walked towards the door.

Ryoma caught up as soon as Atobe finished the call. "Stupid monkey king." He hissed. "Did you want me dead or something? What was in that food?"

"Of course Ore-sama doesn't want you dead." Atobe said before he stuttered something unintelligently.

Ryoma glared a bit but it wasn't as intense as normal.

Atobe pulled Ryoma with him as soon as the car stopped in front of him.

They didn't talk at all the entire ride though Ryoma clutched his stomach.

When they came back Nanjiro walked out the house towards the car. He was interested in who Ryoma's blind date was.

Rinko also walked out the house but more so to control Nanjiro than out of curiosity.

When they saw Atobe they both glared.

"Ryoma's ill." Atobe said worried.

Rinko immediately ran towards her son. "Thank you for bringing Ryoma home. Now please leave." She said while steering Ryoma inside.

Atobe nodded before turning around towards the car. "Ore-sama hopes you'll get better soon." He said before getting in his car and speeding of.

Ryoma glared at the disappearing car. "They're stupid if they thought I couldn't leave early. Though it surprises me I didn't really get ill. That food is horrible."

"I'll make you something nice." Rinko said smiling at her son. She didn't mind one bit that he acted ill to get away from the date. She saw through the act the moment he stepped out the car.

Nanjiro just chuckled. "So wanna play a match Senshonen?"

Ryoma smirked. "After dinner sure."

* * *

Hope you liked it please review^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello finally a new chapter.

I'm really really sorry for waiting so long with updating. So I wanted to apologize especially to animeangel088. Because she requested this fic and I'm completely messing it up. It's not really my pairing I noticed. I'm struggling with pretty much every sentence.... I'll try updating sooner and finishing it a bit sooner....or getting sudden inspiration. I'm soooooooo very sorry. I will finish it though.

thank you everyone for reviewing though.

Hope you'll like the chapter.

* * *

Tezuka sighed for the twentieth time today. Why had he even agreed to this? He hadn't even told his boyfriend.

"Tezuka."

"Atobe."

"Ore-sa…"

"Why did you call me here?"

"Ore-sama wanted to apologize for what happened."

"I'm over it."

"Ore-sama realized he never apologized."

Tezuka didn't say anything but got up ready to leave.

Atobe couldn't have this he wasn't finished yet so he grabbed Tezuka's arm to stop him. A wrong move on his side.

Tezuka's eyes for a second showed a whirlwind of emotions. He then pulled his arm away and glared at Atobe.

Atobe froze. He hadn't planned this. "Tezuka listen, I was drunk back then I didn't mean to kiss you like that." Atobe decided to ignore it was a far more than a little kiss and that Tezuka hadn't been really happy.

Tezuka glared some more. Tezuka had never felt weak or defenseless before that evening he went there to ask what had happened for Atobe to cheat on Ryoma. Now he felt scared even being near Atobe. "I'm over it."

Momoshiro decided to use that moment to walk in together with Kaidoh. The moment they saw a glaring Tezuka and an annoying Atobe they stopped their bickering and glared at Atobe.

Atobe who felt a new pair of glares directed at him looked up. "Momoshiro, Kaidoh." Ann had advised him to stay away from those two because they most likely wouldn't forgive him anytime soon.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh just kept on glaring.

Tezuka stood up and left pulling Kaidoh and Momoshiro with him.

Atobe would've cursed if he wasn't the almighty Atobe. Great this went just great.

* * *

Ryoma took a look at Fuji's pictures. "They're good."

"They are aren't they?"

Atobe looked approvingly. "Well that would mean the end of our partnership."

"Yes!" Ryoma almost cheered.

Fuji grinned. "Well. Goodbye Atobe-san." Fuji said in a mocking tone. "We shall take our leave then."

Serena looked at how Fuji pulled Ryoma with him. "Ryoma, can I have a word with you?" She asked a nicely as possible.

Ryoma just nodded.

Fuji glared but didn't say anything and left closing the door behind him.

"Have you ever gave Atobe-san the opportunity to explain?"

Ryoma blinked once not understanding it at all before realization dawned on him. "I did."

"You did? Did you actually listen?" Serena asked.

"I did."

"Would you mind letting him explain once again?"

"Yes."

Serena blinked. "I'm quite sure your parents didn't raise you like this."

"Is it any of your business?" Ryoma growled.

Serena wanted to fix this. She of course had the completely selfish reason that she wanted to let Ryoma work for Atobe again (it paid well) and she couldn't have Ryoma hating Atobe at that moment. She held Ryoma's arm and turned him to face Atobe. She was surprisingly strong.

Ryoma glared at Atobe angry. "What is it that you just need to bother me everywhere stupid monkey king."

Atobe twitched slightly. "Ore-sama just wanted to explain why Ore-sama cheated on you."

"You already told me and I'm not interested in hearing it again."

"I lied."

"No Ore-sama?" Ryoma said in a cold voice.

"Ryoma please understand."

"You have one minute exactly to explain."

"I had to. My parents said they would make sure we broke up if I didn't."

Ryoma blinked. "Why?"

"They didn't want to have a gay son."

"Ridiculous. I met them often enough and they seemed nice. We had a relationship for all that time. They knew it for about half a year. That's a stupid excuse! And your minute is over. I'm going. " Ryoma said slamming the door shut.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell him the whole truth?"

Atobe sighed. "He wouldn't believe that either."

"If you keep lying to him he will never believe you again."

Atobe sighed again. He never took advice from anyone and yet he seemed to not be able to do anything at all now. Time he called a friend.

* * *

Ryoma slammed the ball hard towards his opponent.

"You look angry brat." His father said mocking.

"I can't believe him. He's such an ass." Ryoma screamed hitting the ball with an absurd amount of force and spin.

His father made the wise choice to avoid the ball. "I take it you mean your Atobe."

"He thinks he can just tell me some stupid lie and get me back with that. He's such an idiot."

"What did he say?"

"He said his parents would've made us break up either way."

"I thought his parents were ok with it." Rinko asked as she walked towards them.

"That's what I thought." Ryoma said angry. "That's what I said to him."

Nanjiro whistled. "So he tries to make it up to you by lying. That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard."

"And he tried some stupid things I can tell you." Rink chuckled.

Ryoma smirked for the first time since that afternoon. "I can imagine."

"Hey brat show some respect."

"For a perverted monk no." His phone beeped. He looked surprised and stared at the message.

'_Let's meet at Sakura spring. Fuji.'_

Ryoma vaguely recalled that as one of Fuji's favorite café's. He wasn't the person to confirm he was coming and he knew Fuji would kill him if he didn't come. "I'm going."

"Where to?"

"A café."

"Why?"

"Fuji wants to talk to me."

"And you're going?"

"Yes." Ryoma started to make his way to the café.

* * *

"Ne Mitsu I'm going."

"Hn."

"There needs to be put a stop to this."

"Hn."

"Saa. Guess you aren't going to reply then."

"Don't let your guard down."

"Saa."

* * *

Yukimura smiled happily as he entered one of his favorite café's. He sat himself down in a corner and got a book from his bag before he started reading. He had learned that you should always carry a book everywhere because people liked making other people wait.

It made them feel superior. Rich people, important business people, celebrities they could all come late while people lower than them had to be on time.

Yukimura knew that he had made a habit of coming at the last minute during tournaments.

* * *

Atobe looked unhappy when he saw the person sitting opposite to him. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"About Ryoma."

"What about him?"

"Such short sentences. I would almost believe you lost the will to talk and that while you always seemed to enjoy talking so much."

Atobe snorted.

"I want you to leave him alone."

"What if Ore-sama doesn't want that?"

A glare was all he got in return.

"You can't make Ore-sama give up."

"I sure as hell can. I can make you suffer if you don't give it up now."

"And if Ryoma agrees."

"Ryoma doesn't like you."

"And if Ore-sama can let him change his mind?"

"You won't be able to."

"And if Ore-sama succeeds."

"If you told him about Tezuka, Ann, the girl you used to cheat on him and whoever else you had. If he accepts you after all of that and truly loves you. I'll let it go. If not I'll make sure your life's a living hell and best believe me if I tell you I can."

"Ore-sama will succeed."

"Remember I'll also make you suffer if you hurt him."

"Ore-sama knows."

* * *

"Ryoma."

"Yukimura-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Drinking a cup of tea. "

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to join me?"

"I'm waiting for Fuji-senpai."

"Then till he arrives."

"Fine I guess."

"Great. What do you want to drink?"

"You should know senpai." Ryoma smirked. "Phonta."

Yukimura chuckled before ordering for Ryoma.

Ryoma listened to Yukimura's chatter and wondered what was keeping Fuji.

Yukimura smiled. "I'm sure Fuji will be here soon."

Ryoma sighed.

"I heard you finished your photo shoot."

"Yes."

"Did it come out nice?"

"Yes."

"Will you be seeing Atobe after this?"

Ryoma almost chocked in his drink. "No, of course not."

"That's a shame."

"Why?"

"He likes you."

"If he likes me he shouldn't have cheated on me."

"Ever considered he had a reason."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"It might be true."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Because he loves you."

"That's stupid. I'm not some girl that listens to stupid excuses and lies."

"You should let him explain."

"I let him explain and he lied."

Yukimura sighed. He should've known this was going to be hard. He usually could manipulate people into doing whatever he wanted but Ryoma had practiced with Fuji. "It might be because you weren't really willing to listen."

"So what? All the more reason to tell the truth."

"Maybe for Atobe it isn't. He feels that you only deserve the truth if you already have forgiven him partly."

"Don't you think I deserve the truth after all those years?"

"You might. But only when you want to accept the truth."

"I do."

"You do?"

"I just said I do, didn't I?"

"That's great. Then go to him tomorrow and tell him."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow in disbelieve. "I'm not going to see him. He's not worth it. He's a liar and a cheater."

Yukimura slapped his head. "Then let me get him for you."

"Fuji would come so if he plans on coming late if I value my life I'll stay here for a while."

Yukimura chuckled. "I'll be right back." He walked away. "Atobe, you might want to come Sakura spring."

"_Why would Ore-sama want to do that?"_

"Why? Because, Ryoma is here and willing to listen to your stupid explanations."

"_Ore-sama will be there as soon as possible."_

"Then I'll see you in a few minutes." Yukimura clapped his phone shut and smiled. He knew Atobe and how fast he could be here. "He's coming." Yukimura said as he walked back in.

"Yukimura-senpai."

"Yes?"

"Did you text me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, according to Tezuka, Fuji didn't."

Yukimura still smiled. "Maybe Fuji didn't tell Tezuka."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"Ore-sama is here."

Ryoma twitched. "If you use Ore-sama even once in your speech I'll be gone."

"Ore… I'm sorry."

"Well that's a start."Ryoma said sarcastically. "Now explain. The truth."

"Ore… my father took over a smaller company. Of course he fired some people. Lots of people weren't needed. There was one person. He said that if he wasn't hired again with a raise in pay he would ruin my father. My father of course laughed and asked how he was planning to do that. You know how many people accept some people are gay and how others just hate it. That man somehow knew about our relationship. My parents asked me to break up with you. To get myself a girlfriend."

"Why didn't you just explain that?! We could've pulled through!"

"Look I love you but I couldn't ruin my family business. I would've ruined your career as well."

"I think you're wrong. As long as I win enough matches it's easily accepted."

"Well it doesn't really work like that in business. Not at that moment. Not after a business just was completely broke because the owner was gay."

"Then why cheating?"

"Because you wouldn't have accepted it even if I told you. You're still not accepting it now, are you?"

"I think what you did was something only monkey kings do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I couldn't have expected anything different from you."

Atobe looked fake angry.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

Yukimura was relieved they seemed to be on talking terms now. He had wanted them together because Atobe was his friend and he only seemed completely happy when he was with Ryoma.

Atobe smirked. "So Ore-sama will take you out dinner to make it up with you."

"It's gonna take more than that." Ryoma said with a smirk. "I'm going."

"What why?" Atobe asked.

"You said Ore-sama." Yukimura explained with a pleasant smile on his face.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll try to not wait as long with the next update..... I can't promise anything because there might eb a chance I fail.... sorry. Please review though^^


	6. Chapter 6

it took some time but here's the next chapter.

Shinji: It took pretty long. Not as long as the chapter before this one but it still took long. It can't be that hard right to write down a few words? On the other hand I never wrote a fanfiction so I wouldnt know.

Little angel of the sea: Sinji please focus.

Shinji: I just had to say that little angel of the sea didn't own anything but she wrote this story so the story is hers right? she also asked me to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and putting the story on their alertlist.

Little angel of the sea: Thank you Shinji. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Fuji had heard everything. He hadn't even planned it but he had walked in during their conversation. He couldn't really handle it that Ryoma might actually forgive Atobe. He wanted Atobe to suffer for what he did to Tezuka. Fuji had loved Tezuka for as long as he remembered so he was angry when his boyfriend came to his house one night on the edge of breaking down. He wasn't angry at Tezuka of course he was angry at whoever had done that to his idol/friend/lover. It took him almost three days to figure out what exactly happened. When he figured out what exactly happened he had been furious but he didn't do anything because Tezuka requested that.

* * *

Tezuka was a good captain and a loyal friend. So when Ryoma left Japan he wanted to tell Atobe to apologize so their freshman super player could come back. He went to the Atobe estate to find Atobe something far past drunk. He had tried and talk to him but it pretty much ended in Atobe stripping him of his clothes and pinning him to the bed. Tezuka hadn't been happy. He had for the first time in his life been truly scared. He thought he had been scared when he went to Germany but it was nothing compared to that feeling. He came from a respectable family and they, even though they were his family, couldn't see him in a situation where he wasn't completely in control of himself. So he went to Fuji's house. He hadn't even dared to explain at first what had happened with him. He had been scared. He, the proud seigaku captain, had been scared and defenseless. He had let his guard down. Or maybe he hadn't and just wasn't able to stop it even if he had been on guard. Tezuka however reacted far better at the phone call Yukimura gave them later.

Fuji had yelled and cursed and had declined at first.

Tezuka had calmly listened and agreed not to tell Ryoma anything and wait until Atobe did it himself.

Fuji had agreed after much persuading from Tezuka's side.

* * *

Ryoma knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Ryoma?" Momo said surprised.

"Atobe apologized and gave me a reason as to why he cheated on me. I know there's something more. I want to know what."

Momo had just answered the phone call from Tezuka promising to not tell Ryoma anything. "Eh."

"I know you know."

"Eh, you might want to go to someone else."

"Why?"

"Because eh… eh… I was going to the library."

"You can read?" Ryoma said mocking.

"Of course I can read!" Momo said angry.

Ryoma smirked but he hadn't forgotten the question he originally came for. "Senpai if you can read I'm sure you can answer my simple question."

Momo, being the same idiot he was when he was thirteen, started to answer. "Of course I can…." He then paused realizing he shouldn't answer.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Momo didn't know what to say and just laughed sheepishly. "You should ask Atobe."

"He will lie to me."

"He will." Momo answered seriously.

Ryoma felt anger boiling. "THEN WHY SHOULD I ASK HIM!"

Momo didn't know how to react on that and just backed off. "Talk to Tezuka-buchou."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Buchou?"

Momo nodded before trying to close the door.

"I heard he has a girlfriend now. Who is she?"

Momo looked angry. "Ann-chan." He said before slamming the door.

"Ann?" Ryoma said trying to remember something. "Ah Tachibana's sister." He vaguely recalled Momoshiro's crush on her.

That would explain Momo's hate but not the others. Maybe it also explained Fuji's hate because Fuji was scary when it came to his friends.

Ryoma tugged down his cap and started his walk towards Fuji's and Tezuka's house.

* * *

Atobe twirled a pen between his fingers.

"You're nervous."

"Ore-sama isn't…"

"You can't lie to me." Ann smiled. "And stop with the Ore-sama."

"Why are you even helping me?"

"You asked me before. Because I like the two of you together."

"But don't you want to be with the great Ore-sama?"

"No please don't get your head to high. You're not my typ. But like I said before I'm willing to pretend to be your girlfriend for a while."

"Why are you even doing that?"

Ann smiled. "Because of the same reason why Yukimura is helping you."

"But…"

"Don't say 'but' it makes you look stupid. Not the exact same reason, but close enough." Ann smiled before turning towards the door. "You said you would take him out for dinner right? You should do just that. I believe he liked Japanese food so you should go to a place where they serve that."Ann smiled. "Oh and I finally know why Momo-chan really hates you." She chuckled. "He believes you blackmailed me to get a relationship with you. You might want to clear that up."

"Ore-sama blackmails no one!" Atobe called long after Ann left.

* * *

Ryoma stood outside a fancy Japanese restaurant a little past seven. He sighed doubting if he should go in or not. He hadn't forgiven Atobe just yet. He felt as if he still missed something. Well he knew he missed something.

"_Is Buchou at home?"_

"_Mitsu is out. What's wrong?"_

"_I want to know what Monkey king isn't telling me."_

"_He'll probably tell you sooner or later." Fuji said with venom dripping of his voice._

"_Monkey king?"_

"_Yes. Yukimura told me Atobe wanted to tell you himself." Fuji didn't have just venom dripping of his voice he also showed it in his body was tightening his grip on the newspaper he was holding, his lips formed a tight line, and overall he just tensedvf _

_Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Why won't you tell me?" _

"_Mitsu doesn't want me to tell you."_

"_Why?" Ryoma said with a bit whiny voice._

"_Because he's too nice for his own good."_

_Ryoma raised an eyebrow._

"_Everyone says Atobe likes you. I'm not sure if that's enough of a reason to trust him."_

_Ryoma waited for Fuji to continue but Fuji never did but instead closed the door._

That might not explain why now he was standing outside this restaurant. Well on the other hand it might explain everything.

_Ryoma annoyed as he was decided to go to the street courts to blow of some steam. He just won another one of his matches as his phone ringed. "What?"_

"_You can spend this evening in Ore-sama's glorious presence."_

"_Shut up what do you want?" Ryoma's voice didn't sound that angry simply because he was to tired to sound truly angry._

"_Ore-sama is inviting you to dinner tonight."_

_Ryoma thought about this for a short while somewhere deep down he wanted to get together with Atobe again. And he wanted answers so he sighed as if it was a difficult choice and said ok._

"_Then Atobe will pick you up…."_

"_I can get there myself."_

_Atobe give him the address of a far too expensive Japanese restaurant and told him to be there at seven._

So that's why Ryoma is here. Since he's Ryoma he of course had to be late. Well actually he hadn't been late. He's been here ever since two to seven. He just hadn't entered.

"Are you coming inside sir?" Some random person working there asked.

Ryoma blinked and nodded before walking inside.

"Ore-sama knows it's stupid to ever come early if it involves a meeting with you but this is the first time Ore-sama ever sees you just standing outside to be late." Atobe said as soon as Ryoma reached their table.

Ryoma glared. "Shut up monkey king."

Atobe just smirked. "Ore-sama has already….."

"Stop with the Ore-sama." Ryoma hissed. "It's annoying." He felt annoyed but at the other side he felt happy. He had somehow missed Atobe's silly delusions of grandeur.

Atobe just flipped his hair back.

"What happened with Buchou?" Ryoma asked with a fake innocent voice.

Atobe paled. He remembered most of what happened that night. He had felt incredibly guilty but he had never gathered the gut to apologize to Tezuka. Not until after Ryoma returned had he dared to even talk to the ex-Seigaku captain. He had been drunk but he didn't count that as an excuse neither did he count it as an excuse that he hadn't even seen it was Tezuka.

"_Atobe, Ryoma really loved you."_

"_Ryo-chan." Atobe said in a daze. His speech was slurred and he hiccupped after he had said the name. He blinked and looked at a spot to the left of Tezuka. There was nothing there but Atobe still saw Ryoma's tennis bag standing there against the wall. _

"_Atobe." Tezuka felt slightly nervous he had never been in the presence of someone who had been so clearly drunk._

_Atobe only heard his name. He vaguely recognized the way RYoma spoke when he was angry. He knew Ryoma did that because he knew people listened when his precious captain spoke like that. "Ryoma." He said still in the same manner as before. He looked at the point where Tezuka was standing. He saw Ryoma standing there. "You're here." Atobe mumbled in the same slurred speech. He didn't realize Ryoma was in America nor did he realize that Ryoma was acting out of character._

"_Yes we need to talk." Tezuka said slowly backing away from the approaching Atobe heir._

_Atobe hiccupped and moved his hand to Tezuka's/Ryoma's face._

_Tezuka slapped his hand away. "Get yourself together."_

_Atobe let out a whiny sound before crashing his lips with Tezuka's._

_Tezuka gasped in shock. _

_Atobe used this opportunity to plunge his tongue in Tezuka's mouth. _

_Tezuka tried to push away the drunken Atobe and failed miserably. He felt how his hands got pinned to the wall he had backed off into. "Atobe." Tezuka said in between gasps when Atobe had pulled away._

_Atobe still hardly realized what he was doing and pulled a struggling Tezuka with him._

_Tezuka searched for help. He always thought Atobe's house was crowded with maids and butlers now he realized he was wrong. _

_Atobe again crashed his lips against Tezuka's._

_Tezuka sputtered and backed away. He stopped when he felt the back of his knees hit something. He looked at the bed behind him and realized they were probably in some sort of bedroom. He looked around and saw that it was in the same style as Ryoma's bedroom and so probably was where Ryoma slept when he stayed here. He got pulled, or pushed, out of his pondering when he was pushed on the bed. He was now lying in a bit of an awkward angle with his feet still on the ground but with his back on the bed. He decided to try again if he could stop Atobe. "Atobe." He tried. But he couldn't talk anymore as Atobe kissed his passionately on his lips. He desperately needed air but Atobe seemed to need no such thing as oxygen. _

_Atobe held Tezuka's hands pinned above his head and kissed an already breathless Tezuka. _

_Tezuka had been dating Fuji for about a week but they hadn't even kissed yet. He gasped again when he felt Atobe kiss and suck at his neck. He realized Fuji would probably never forgive him if he got his first hickey from anyone else than this. He silently laughed at the irony of things._

_Atobe was busy stripping Tezuka of all his clothes. He kissed and touched everywhere and anywhere he could. He didn't even pay heed to how much more muscled 'Ryoma' was. _

Atobe looked at how Ryoma was sitting opposite to him calmly eating his rice. He vaguely wondered when the food had come.

Ryoma looked up at his pale ex-boyfriend.

"Let's talk about that later." Atobe said.

* * *

Fuji kissed Tezuka. "You seem distracted." He said in his honey sweet voice.

Tezuka kissed back but he was indeed distracted. He knew Atobe would talk with Ryoma one of these days. He wondered if Atobe's relationship with Ryoma had been good before the broke up.

Fuji looked at Tezuka with worried eyes. "Don't worry Mitsu, Ryoma can take care of himself."

Tezuka nodded when he gently kissed Fuji on his lips.

Fuji smiled when kissing Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka gently closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Fuji's kissing. He opened his eyes after a short while and saw Atobe. He pushed away and stared in slight shock at a confused and angry Fuji.

"What is it Mitsu?" He asked softly. His eyes however showed every emotion going through the tensai's head. Confusion, disappointment, anger, and hate. Absolute hate towards Atobe Keigo.

* * *

Well hope you liked it^^ Please review^^


	7. Chapter 7

hi hi.

Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I warned you right? Do not worry though I won't abandon the story^^

I wanted to show Atobe's good side in this chapter so I hoped it worked out ok.

I also wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting etc.

And last but not least I had a simple request. If you have a bit of time could you please go to my profile and vote at the poll.

Thank you in advance and hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

Fuji stormed towards Ryoma's house and knocked on the door. Well knocked might give the wrong impression Fuji banged on the door with the intention to knock it down if no one opened fast.

Nanako opened the door slightly surprised. "Fuji-san."

"Is Ryoma there?" He asked as nice as possible at that moment.

Nanako blinked. "Ryoma is taking a shower. He just came home. You can wait here for a moment if you want."

"I would love to." Fuji replied nicely.

"Shall I get you some tea? You look like you need it." Nanako said nicely. "Uncle and aunt are out."

"Nanako-san, who's trying to break down our door?" Ryoma called from upstairs.

"Fuji-san." Nanako chuckled.

Fuji could hear soft cursing and the water being shut down.

"I'll be there in a minute." He called down.

Fuji settled himself on a couch.

"Fuji-san it's so nice to see you."

"Why?" Fuji asked honestly surprised by how honest Nanako sounded.

"It's nice to actually allow someone in when they come at the door."

Fuji smiled at her. "Then I guess Atobe came here."

"Every day. Ryoma didn't want to see him."

"That's what I wanted to talk to Ryoma about." Fuji said.

Nanako sighed. "I think there are enough people telling him that the two of them should get back together."

"I didn't want to say that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it if I may ask? "

"Yes." Ryoma asked.

"Atobe is an idiot. He does nothing but ruining lives."

Ryoma looked up. "That's quite a thing to hear from you Fuji-senpai."

Nanako saw this as her cue to disappear.

"Why?"

"Because he raped Mitsu." Fuji had wanted to say so many things in so many ways but he couldn't find any other way than this to say it.

Ryoma couldn't even find the words to reply. He was at a loss what to do when he noticed Fuji seemed at the verge of tears.

Fuji had cried for Tezuka because Tezuka didn't seem to do it himself. He had screamed and had tried to beat sense in to Atobe. He had tried everything to make everything alright.

Tezuka had pushed everything away but he had never completely solved it. He had been too scared at first but had been proud later so he never got help.

Fuji had been hurt every time Tezuka pushed him away. He had been so happy when Tezuka allowed him to touch him kiss him. He had felt hurt every time he saw a glint of fear in Tezuka's eyes.

Ryoma's head was filled with questions. Why, how, when, Why? "Why?"

Fuji clenched his hands and was trying to control the nasty temper he felt coming up. "He was drunk."

Ryoma knew how Atobe was when drunk and nodded. "When?" he might seem calm but inside he was raging. He couldn't cope with the fact his ex-boyfriend had hurt his idol.

"Just after you left for America."

Ryoma froze. That was just after they broke up. That was just after Atobe supposedly wasn't allowed to be gay.

"Ryoma, Kunimitsu asked me to not tell you."

"Why?"

"There are people who say the two of you were happy together."

"They're lying." Ryoma said. "Far before we broke up thing were going bad. We just never broke up because we thought that we would make it eventually. We would get through it."

Fuji opened his eyes. "What?"

"I loved him so I thought that would do." Ryoma sighed. "How could he?"

Fuji d didn't need to ask what was going on in Ryoma's head. He knew. He understood.

Ryoma had clenched his hands to fists and was shaking with unshed tears. "Why?" He said before beating on his lip to keep in the sobs. Tears where forming in the corner of his eye. "Why buchou?"

"Mitsu went over because he wanted to talk about you." Fuji himself was trying to control his tears and his voice. He knew his voice was slightly higher pitched than normal but no one would notice. "He thought you were happy when you were with Atobe."

"I was. Sometimes. But we also fought a lot. But he was just pressured I think."

Fuji was surprised at how forgiving Ryoma seemed to be. "You forgive him?" He asked doubtful.

Ryoma shook his head. "I rationalize."

"You do that?"

"My coach and manager said that in a game when I was losing I should rationalize. That's what I'm doing." Ryoma said tugging his cap down so Fuji couldn't see the hurt look in his eyes.

"Oh."

Ryoma's feelings were still whirling around and he couldn't really place anything but he was getting there.

Fuji who felt his head got a bit clearer after he told it was curious about Ryoma's situation when he was dating Atobe. "Is Atobe always like that when he's drunk?"

"Hn." Ryoma answered.

Fuji, who wasn't quite sure if it was affirmative or not, decided to try again. "Did he hurt you?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Usually not." Ryoma sighed. "He made sure he didn't get drunk when I was around. He once got drunk and he doesn't see anything clear. He thought I was his mother and he started yelling at me about something she did."

"So there is a chance Atobe thought Kunimitsu was you."

"Hn." Ryoma answered.

This time, Fuji decided, it was a confirmation. "But then why did he threat Mitsu different than you?"

"Hn."

Fuji interpreted this as I don't know.

* * *

Yukimura twirled a pencil between his fingers.

"What is it?" Sanada asked.

"Atobe made a mistake."

"That he did."

"Now how to fix it?"

"That's his business."

"I owe him."

Sanada looked up. "What?"

Yukimura sighed. "You remember I had a relapse halfway through high school and I had to get a new surgery."

Sanada was surprised. He knew Yukimura had that surgery but he didn't understand how it was related to Atobe. "Hn?"

"Well we couldn't afford it." Yukimura said.

Sanada was surprised once again he never heard this. But he had a good idea as to how Atobe was related to it now.

"Atobe offered to pay the operation."

"In exchange for you helping him?"

"No. He didn't ask it. He didn't ask anything in return."

Sanada raised an eyebrow.

"Atobe isn't a bad person he just has the circumstances against him." Yukimura answered his unspoken question.

* * *

Ann looked at the small children playing on the grounds. She smiled as one of the children ran to her pulling her with him to show her his sandcastle.

Atobe who came to pick up his 'girlfriend' looked at how freely she interacted with everyone.

"Keigo Nii-sama!" One of the children called. They started running towards him.

The children had soon crowded Atobe and told him all sort of stories about pretty much everything.

Atobe showed a side of him most people didn't see. He talked to the children let them tell their stories and listened. He somehow always knew what to say to make them like him. He helped them with practicing a lot of different things. He taught one of the boys tennis and a girl a bit older piano.

Ann smiled. She liked seeing her 'boyfriend' like this. She had worked with these children for some time now. She had tried everything to keep this orphanage standing. She was at a loss of things to do when Atobe offered to help her.

He didn't ask her anything in return until he needed someone to pretend to be his girlfriend.

She had accepted when she heard the circumstances. She knew he didn't ask her to repay the favor he just asked her for help as a friend. She understood him pretty well and even though she didn't love him like a boyfriend she did love and cherish him as a friend.

"Ann-chan." Atobe said as he circled his arms around her waist.

Ann had long since accepted this. She knew he did this to make the children leave them alone and he only did it when something was bothering him. "What is it?" She asked.

"I came to pick you up."

"I guessed that." Ann smiled. "I'll be free in a few more minutes."

The children happily were looking at them.

"Is Keigo Nii-sama your prince?" A small girl asked while pulling at Ann's sleeve.

Ann chuckled. "He isn't mine."

"Does he already have a princess?" Another girl asked.

"He has a prince. But the prince is currently confused because an evil man made Keigo do something he didn't want to do." With these few words Ann had created a new shounen-ai fangirl.

"Then do you have a prince." The girl asked.

"Not yet." Ann said.

Soon a lot of boys started gathering around her telling her that they would be her prince and would protect her forever.

She just smiled.

* * *

Tezuka did something very un-Tezuka like. He was chewing on the end of his pen. He had tried to organize his thoughts but he failed. He tried really hard to put his finger on Ryoma's and Atobe's relationship before they broke up.

Fuji looked over his shoulder. "Ryoma really loved Atobe."

"I know that." Tezuka said.

"Atobe was usually nice to him."

"But he took a bit too much distance."

"But Ryoma was too proud to admit that something was wrong until it bit him in the nose."

"Atobe wanted to get rid of Ryoma and made it crystal clear."

"Hurting them both in the process."

Fuji looked angry. "But I still don't understand why…"

Tezuka stopped Fuji. "Atobe missed Ryoma and because in his drunken state of mind he couldn't really see the difference between us."

Fuji looked still angry. "It still doesn't justify it."

"Maybe not but it might make it easier to forgive him."

"Why would we ever forgive him?"

"Ryoma loved him and probably still does." Tezuka deadpanned.

Fuji knew that if he wanted to steal Atobe's happiness he would have to hurt Ryoma as well. He also saw that if he wanted Ryoma happy he would have to help an enemy.

* * *

Ryoma hit the ball to the wall in complete frustration.

"Ryoma."

Ryoma turned around and looked at his manager. "What?" He bit.

She looked angry. "Behave." She said before continuing. "I don't know what your problem is but please stop acting so incredibly childish."

"I am childish and I will act the way I am." Ryoma said glaring daggers.

Serena looked angry. "This was a well paying job. And you will also model for the same company this spring."

"What?!" Ryoma called angry.

"He has a girlfriend so there are sure to be some good points about him. Focus on that and stop acting like a six year old."

"He probably bribed her." Ryoma said. "Or blackmailed." He said after a while.

Serena looked angry. "Stop saying things you know nothing about." She said angry. Like many woman when angry tried to talk louder but while doing that it also got really high pitched.

"Same goes for you." He hissed back. He was still glaring daggers in the hope his manager would back of.

Serena looked now ready to blow up. She didn't understand why she ever became the manager of such an annoying brat. "It doesn't matter. Just make sure you get along with him." She said before turning around and storming of. She probably went somewhere to blow off steam.

Ryoma smashed the ball against the wall with an incredible force for such a small body. Sure he had grown but he was still small.

The wall showed a small dent where Ryoma had hit the ball.

"What do you know?!" He called angry at his long gone manager. He didn't care she couldn't hear him. He didn't care people might think he was talking to himself. He let go of his usual cool attitude and showed clearly every sign of being angry. He was angry. He was angry at Atobe for a lot of things but he was also angry at himself for still loving that idiot.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review and vote at the poll^^


	8. Chapter 8

When you saw this you rpobably fell of your chair hit your head and believed it was just an illusion. It's a miracle but it's true. I finally updated. Yes I know I'm a horrible person and I apologize for beinga horrible person and not updating. I just can't work with this pairing. So I decided to end it..... I hope it turned out well and I believe I fixed everything. If I'm missing things feel free to tell me I'll fix it...

please enjoy^^

* * *

"Hi."

"Tachibana's sister right?"

Ann chuckled. "I always heard you have such a bad memory."

"Tch."

"Yes. I'm Tachibana Ann." She smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"You know Keigo doesn't mean it all that bad."

"What about what he did to buchou?"

"He missed you. He was thinking about you pretty much always."

"That doesn't explain a thing."

"He thought Tezuka-san was you."

"What about you?"

"I help Keigo because I like the two of you together, if that's what you mean."

"No."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Why are you together with Atobe?"

"You want to see?"

"Eh?"

Ann got up and pulled Ryoma with her. "Let's go."

* * *

Tezuka kissed Fuji like there was no tomorrow.

"Someone's feeling horny." Fuji teased.

"It's because I have to go in less than five minutes."

"What?" Fuji asked surprised. "Do what?"

"Oshitari asked me to come over."

"From Hyoutei."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Whose side is he on?"

"Atobe's I think. But I also think Atobe's and Ryoma's side is the same."

Fuji didn't reply.

"See you this afternoon."

"Bye. Take care." Fuji said thoughtfully.

* * *

"What is this?"

"An orphanage."

"Who's this?" A young boy asked.

"Echizen Ryoma." Another boy whispered. "He is the number one tennis player right now."

Lots of girl squealed.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"This place would've been closed a long time ago."

"Why?"

"The building was old and falling apart. It would've been dangerous. That and we had no money to support it."

"Atobe helped?"

"Yes. He seemed like a completely different person." Ann said. "He still does every time I see him talk to these kids."

"Why are the two of you together? He wanted you to repay the favor?"

"No." Ann answered. "He asked me as a friend." She was absentmindedly pushing a girl on the swing set. "He's really nice. He's just…. Confused I think."

"Keigo nii-san is really nice!" The girl said. "He always helps everyone. He teaches Takahiro how to play tennis, and he helps Sakura with piano." She said. "He also reads us bedtime stories."

Ryoma smiled gently.

Ann was surprised at the reaction this got from Ryoma.

"He always was like that. He just had little time to do things like this."

Ann nodded. "You know he just wanted to protect you right?"

The little girl seemed to know this wasn't a conversation for her ears and left.

"Let's go to my office." Ann offered.

Ann's office was organized and disorganized at the same time. There was an archive and many bookshelves. Drawings of children where spread against the walls. The desk was loaded with pencil cases, papers, pictures, letters, books, and a lamp. Even though there was little space on the desk it seemed organized.

Ann handed him one of the letters. "Please don't tell Keigo I get these. You would've gotten them as well."

Ryoma scanned through the letters. Death threats, blackmail letters, insults. He sometimes got them as well but he could just imagine how much it would've frightened him when he was younger.

"You know Keigo is really nice towards his friends. He will always try to protect them. And he never loved someone as much as he loved you. He feared that if he broke up with you in a normal way you wouldn't have given up. He needed you to hate him. He hurt himself more than anyone ever could."

Ryoma nodded.

* * *

"Oshitari-san."

"Tezuka-san." Oshitari nodded polite. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About Atobe?"

"Yes." Oshitari smiled. "I've done pretty much everything I could to get the two of them together again and I would like it if you stopped interfering."

Tezuka didn't even reply for a while. "What do you mean?"

"I've studied his manager and made sure to make her an offer she couldn't refuse when I made Ryoma model for us. I did my best to keep the proposal out of Atobe's hands. Fuji was a bit of a miscalculation but I think it worked out rather okay."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I mean it wouldn't work out if Ryoma didn't trust Atobe. So he had to know everything. The only way to get that done was by letting Fuji force him to do just that." Oshitari smiled. "Ann convincing wasn't that difficult. She already was good friends with Atobe and she would do everything to make him happy. Yukimura also already was on my side." Oshitari seemed to think for a bit. "Well it only could go wrong if Ryoma truly hated Atobe. But he didn't. They'll both get happy if they're together."

Tezuka nodded.

"If Ryoma sees you've forgiven Atobe it will be a lot easier to make him forgive Atobe as well."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "How would you do that?"

"You're over it for most part right. And right now we have to both walk the same route to get what we want."

Tezuka nodded.

"Here's what I need you to do."

* * *

"Fuji."

"Yukimura."

"I know you don't want them together but you do realize you are destroying Ryoma's happiness."

"Atobe's parents still won't approve."

"They will. They have no choice."

"You think Ryoma isn't mad at Atobe anymore?"

"He might still be."

"He usually takes revenge, in tennis at least."

"Like shaving Atobe's hair."

"Like that yeah."

"I had to say it was quite funny."

"We should give Ryoma a little push in the right direction."

"If it helps him accept Atobe again. I would gladly help."

"You would gladly help either way."

"Of course."

* * *

"Keigo has a speech later today. Do you feel like coming?" Ann asked doubtfully.

Ryoma seemed to think about this. "Sure."

Ann smiled happily. "Wait a sec." She than answered her telephone. "Yes"

"….."

"That's just plain cruel."

"….."

"I know the perfect time."

"…."

"Okay. See you soon." Ann smiled devilishly. "Ryoma, Fuji had a great idea."

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Yes. He finally accepted that Keigo and you should end up together."

Ryoma smirked. "I didn't agree yet."

Ann pouted. "But you wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't." Ryoma eventually agreed.

"So Fuji proposed that you would try to go back to when you first fell in love."

"With my match against Atobe during the nationals?"

"Yes." Ann said thoughtfully. "But not with the match."

Ryoma looked at her confused.

* * *

"Keigo." Ann said cheerfully.

"Ann." Keigo said confused as he looked at the people following her.

Truth to be told it's rather strange to see Tezuka, Ryoma, Oshitari, Yukimura and Ann walk together.

"They're coming to watch your speech." Ann said obviously far happier than she was supposed to be.

Tezuka nodded. "Good luck."

"Thank you. But the glorious Ore-sama wouldn't need it."

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

Yukimura smiled cheerfully. "Your hair is a mess you know."

"What?" Atobe said confused trying to fix his hair without a mirror.

Ryoma chuckled. "I'll give you a hand." He smirked.

Yukimura shook his head. "You shouldn't try to fix Atobe's hair here."

"It will completely disturb the crowd." Oshitari said.

Ryoma smirked. "I don't mind."

Atobe looked at Ryoma offended.

"You can't promote the change in your business looking like that." Oshitari said seriously.

Ann sighed. "Just do something about it."

Atobe back then didn't know the big mistake he made by agreeing Ryoma to help him.

Ryoma didn't plan the revenge but he found it was quite suiting.

Atobe didn't suspect anything much until he thought Ryoma was taking a very long time to fix his hair. "What are you doing brat?"

"I agree." Ryoma said. "Let's start this all over again. Even better let's start this the same way as we did last time."

"What do you…"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked before showing Atobe himself in a mirror.

Atobe's precious hair was quite a bit shorter than it used to be. It looked good on him but it was quite a shock for the diva.

Ryoma gave him one of his trademark smirks.

Atobe seemed like a fish without water. "Wh…. Wha…. Who…. Whe...?"  
"It was Yukimura's plan." Ryoma said smiling. "I think it looks lovely." He smirked before leaving Atobe.

When Ryoma got back to the group the others smirked.

"How did he react?" Yukimura asked.

"Wh…. Wha…. Who…. Whe...?" Ryoma copied Atobe's earlier stuttering.

Yukimura and Oshitari chuckled. "His speech is now I wonder how he'll fix this."

Atobe walked up the stage confident as ever. He smirked and waved at the awestruck audience.

"You did a nice job Ryoma. Ever considered becoming a barber?" Oshitari said with his usual smile.

"Mada mada dane."

The Atobe started to talk. Confident, proud, charismatic, and... happy. He explained about the changes. He explained about the company. Eventually he explained about his hair.

"One of my precious friends said I couldn't give a speech about change looking like I did. Someone very dear to me than suggested he would fix it for me. That is why I'm standing here. A new me. For a new company." With that he ended.

A loud applause filled the room.

Atobe walked back to them. "Happy now."

"Very." Ryoma smirked.

"Does this mean a break up between the two of us?" Ann asked.

"Then Atobe would be lonely again. He inspired me with his speech though. Time for something new. I think I'll start a relationship with Kaidoh."

Everyone chocked. "How, why, when?"

Ryoma smirked at Atobe's expression. "Just kidding."

Yukimura smiled. "This means the two of you are together again?"

Ryoma tilted his head to the side waiting for Atobe's response.

Atobe didn't know what to say.

Ann decided to answer for the two of them. "Yes. That means the two of them are together and will marry and I will be the bridesmaid."

"What?" Ryoma sputtered.

"What?" Atobe followed suit.

"YES!" Yukimura cheered.

"Congratulations." Tezuka said stoic as ever.

Ryoma blushed. "We never even agreed."

"But I did." Ann smiled.

"And I did." Yukimura smiled.

"So did I." Oshitari said happily.

Tezuka just nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's decided then?" Atobe asked.

"It seems so." Ryoma agreed. "What about your parents?"

"They have nothing to say about it." Atobe said. "Neither do you actually. But Ore-sama will be gracious and forgive you for this once because you agree with him."

Yukimura chuckled. "What you gonna do now Ann."

"Dunno. Do what a girl my age is supposed to do. Date every boy that looks even remotely interesting."

Ryoma smirked. "You know Momo loves you right?"

Ann smiled and sported a small blush. "Well I also might just date one person."

Yukimura chuckled. "Well what now?"

"Let's go have a dinner together." Atobe offered. "Ore-sama still has to stay here for about twenty minutes but after that we're free to go."

They all wanted to agree.

"No way monkey king. We will probably go to some creepy French restaurant. NO WAY IN HELL!"

Tezuka almost smiled.

"I'll pick." Yukimura said. "I also prefer Japanese food. You'll come with us then?"

Ryoma nodded uncertainly.

"How can you not like the French cuisine?" Atobe mumbled.

"Shall we invite Fuji and Genichirou." Yukimura said.

Atobe nodded although he doubted Fuji wouldn't eat him alive.

"Fuji has forgiven you." Yukimura smirked. "Well something close to forgiven any way."

"As close as you can get with Shuusuke." Tezuka added.

"He will still torture you." Oshitari said.

"But not with the intention to kill." Yukimura smiled sweetly. "Which reminds me. Why didn't he come?"

"He did get an invitation." Oshitari said thoughtfully.

"He'll probably crash some sort of scary pink liquid over your head the moment you walk out the building." Ryoma said carelessly.

"Pink?" Tezuka asked.

"Wait maybe some weird greenish color." Ryoma corrected.

"Why?" Oshitari asked confused.

"Because Keigo doesn't like it." Ann smiled.

Atobe snorted (elegantly if possible) "He won't." He then walked out the door to have a bucket of paint in a swamp-color.

Fuji smiled innocently. "At least you have less hair to let it stick in."

* * *

Well hope you liked it... ^^ Especially animeangel088. Please review everyone^^


End file.
